First
by stars fly so high
Summary: The writing that started 'Three'. Kate, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit visit Johnny in the hospital after the church burns down. R&R please!


**A/N: Well, if you haven't read _Three_, Johnny Cade has a younger sister, Kate. This is the short scene I had to do for my english class that got me writing _Three._ This is what my story is based off of, but you won't see this scene there. I have my own plans. :)**

**So, here's _First._**

* * *

(KPOV)

After Ponyboy got out of Randy's Mustang, me, Two-Bit and him headed over to the hospital to see my brother.

_He'll be okay,_ I thought soothingly, _He's gonna make it. _

Unlike the other times I lied to myself just to get through the day, it didn't work. I was only vaguely aware of where we were headed until we reached the cold, white interior of Johnny's room. I took one deep breath before I saw him, and then threw a panicked glance at Pony. Ponyboy looked like I felt, so we must have had the same blank, unseeing expression. Johnny looked pale, not vibrant and shining like I had hoped, laying on the nondescript hospital bed. He seemed just out of it, staring blankly at the closed window before looking to us.

I barely had time to fix my expression into a smile before he frowned at me and said, "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine with this now."

_Fine with this __now? What does he mean by that?_ the voice in the back of my head shouted at me.

"Sorry, Johnnycake. You know how I am," was my weak reply. He smiled at me, and then looked at Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, do you think you can get a new copy of _Gone With __the Wind_? The other one burned in the church," Johnny half-whispered in pain. Two-Bit stared at me and Ponyboy in a puzzled way.

"We were reading it," I mumbled.

"I'll go get it," Two-Bit said quickly and disappeared out the door. I gawked after him, and when my gaze returned to Johnny, he was whispering in Pony's ear. The nurse came in then, and Ponyboy jerked himself upright.

She studied Johnny's face carefully and, in a slightly cheerful tone, announced, "Your mother is here to see you."

Johnny's face turned stormy as he replied, "I don't want to see her."

"But she's your mother," the nurse protested.

"We don't want to see her," I half-yelled. "She's never cared about me or Johnny before, so why now?"

"Kittie, relax," Ponyboy warned, putting his hand on my shoulder. My heart spluttered hectically, and I wrote it off as adrenaline.

_What is she doing here?! _I thought angrily.

Johnny kept going, retorting loudly, "I wish she would leave me and Kate alone. Just for once, to stop hurting us both." He tried to lift up his head but turned slightly blue, and then passed out, becoming as white as the pillowcase. Johnny's pain was also mine, and I felt lightheaded and woozy.

"Johnny…" I murmured softly as my knees gave out. Ponyboy managed to catch me before I hit the generic blue hospital tiles.

"Kittie? Kate, are you okay?" Pony breathed frantically in my ear. I didn't know why, but my heartbeat stuttered again as he held me gingerly yet firmly to his chest, his arms ensconcing my waist.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't let me go yet though…just in case," I added quickly.

"Don't pull anymore stunts like that," he suggested, and I could hear the smile in his voice. Two-Bit cleared his throat loudly, and threw a wicked grin at the both of us, waving the book in his hand. I jumped back quickly, my cheeks flaming. I hadn't noticed him standing there. I quickly glanced at my brother again as the nurse ushered us out brusquely.

"You can't see him now," she said with unnecessary roughness as she went back in the room to care for Johnny. Two-Bit handed her the book to give him. I hoped he would be alright.

"Let's go see Dally before you and Kit-Kat get us kicked out," Two-Bit teased. My face, already red, felt impossibly hotter. On the way to Dally's room, I saw our mom arguing with a nurse.

"Doesn't want to see me? I'm his mother, I have a right to see him! And after all the trouble his father and me go through to keep him and his sister in clothes, he'd rather see those greasy hoods. Ungrateful!" She saw us walking, and glared at the three of us with such hatred it bewildered me.

"It was you!" she shrieked at us. "If he hadn't been running around with a bunch of juvenile delinquents, this would have never happened! And you…" she started, "You filthy little broad! Running around town all hours of the night with them. What a disgrace!" That did it for me.

"You don't ever talk to her that way," Ponyboy asserted firmly to my mother.

"You don't even know us!" I screamed back at her. "I'm one of them! And you didn't care before, so why now?!"

"No wonder they hate your guts!" Two-Bit snapped. I didn't want to look at her anymore, so I pushed Two-Bit along.

"Oh lord! Everybody, look what Kittie and Johnny have to live with!" he yelled over my shoulder. I started crying, tears of rage pouring down my face. Out of nowhere, arms wrapped tightly around me. I leaned into Ponyboy's chest, and finally realized what had been eluding me. I was in love with Ponyboy. Ponyboy, who I was closest to besides Johnnycake. And I think he's in love with me. Everything made sense now. How protective he was of me, my need to see him, subconsciously saying his name and snuggling into his chest in the church, his arms wrapping around my waist, my heart speeding up, everything fell into perspective.

"Pony," I murmured, "Ponyboy, I love you." He stiffened, and then relaxed.

"I love you, too, Kate," he whispered back. He then angled my head up and swiftly kissed me on the lips. I deftly untangled myself from his arms, but he kept one draped lightly over my shoulders. I leaned into him, ignoring Two-Bit's shocked expression, as we continued to Dally's room.


End file.
